


The Appointment

by Kylix (polycube)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor's appointment, Gloves, Nonbinary Farmer, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polycube/pseuds/Kylix
Summary: The farmer finally goes in for their doctor's appointment. Little does Harvey know, the farmer needs more than just a check-up.
Relationships: Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> The farmer uses they/them pronouns. You already know what's in their pants from the tags.

It was a brisk fall morning during their first year in the valley when the farmer received a letter from Harvey, the town doctor. It was reminding them of the doctor's appointment they had scheduled last week for today, and they couldn't have been more nervous. They knew they needed a checkup, obviously, that wasn't what made them so antsy. Swallowing the anxiety, they decided to take care of the farm first before heading over. They watered the crops, said good morning to the chickens and made sure they were fed, and gave their cat water and pets before heading out into town. The breeze was strong that day, blowing leaves right into the farmer's face. As the anxiety began to creep up on them once more and their knees weakened, they felt as though the breeze could make them topple over. They got to Harvey's office right as it opened at 9 am and took a deep breath before heading inside to find the doctor standing next to the front desk. He was a tall, middle aged gentleman in a green jacket with short, tousled auburn hair, metal square glasses that rested neatly on his face and slightly hid his bright green eyes, and a well groomed moustache covered part of his upper lip. He was sorting through files when he heard the farmer come in, turning to greet them with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Farmer." He said, relieved to see them, "Glad you could make it. Give me just one moment.." He turned back to the files on the desk and grabbed one the farmer presumed to be theirs. "Now then," He began, opening the file and looking it over while turning to face them, "It's been about a year since your last check-up, and since this will be your first one with me, I'm happy to answer any questions or address any concerns you might have." He began walking over to the door, turning back to them to say, "Please, follow me." The farmer followed Harvey into the hall behind the door and into the office on the left. They could feel their pulse quickening again, though they had tried to push away any.. unwanted thoughts, they were suddenly flooding their mind. Maru wasn't in the office that day, and being alone in a room with Harvey where no one would bother them for a while made the farmer's brain start to go crazy with dirty thoughts. Harvey was trying to make small talk with the farmer but they couldn't hear him over the thoughts popping into their head, staring at the good doctor's hands before coming back to reality to see that they had made it into the office and Harvey was staring at them.

"S-Sorry, I get nervous during doctor's appointments.." They lied, but Harvey couldn't tell, and his expression softened as he replied.

"I understand, that's common among patients, but there's no need to be nervous. This will be quick and painless." His tone was warm and reassuring, and the farmer sighed softly, nodding in agreeance. He had no idea why they were actually nervous, which was good. Maybe they could get through the appointment without the dirty thoughts getting worse.

In the office was a manual scale and a measuring stick taped up along the wall. Harvey had them take off their shoes before weighing them and getting their height. They were roughly 204 lbs and 5’9”, not a big difference from the last time they had a checkup, the only difference being that the weight that was formerly fat was now muscle. All that farm work and mining had paid off.

"Go ahead and have a seat." He said with a gesture to the exam table. The farmer sat on the table, barely padded and leather, and watched as Harvey grabbed the first of the instruments he would be examining them with. It was a manual blood pressure cuff, and the farmer instinctively put out their arm so the doctor could slip it on. He wrapped it securely around their upper arm. "You'll have to forgive me, this isn't probably as modern as the equipment used in doctor's offices in the city, but it works just fine." The farmer nodded as Harvey put on his stethoscope and began pumping the rubber bulb to fill up the cuff. They watched his face as he listened intently to the blood rushing back into the farmer's arm, noticing how soft his hand felt as it pressed the cold end of the stethoscope against the crook of their elbow. 

When he finished he twisted the screw on the side of the bulb to let the cuff deflate and took off his stethoscope, placing it back around his neck before walking over to the file on the table and taking down their blood pressure. “Seems a little high, but like you said, you’re nervous, so it’s understandable. Do you have a history of high blood pressure?”

The farmer shook their head and they stared at Harvey’s hands again. They looked as soft as they felt, and his nails were neatly trimmed and kept. He said something they didn’t catch, and after snapping themself out of the dream state they found themself in as they were lost in thought, they looked up to see him holding a tongue depressor. 

He repeated himself, “Say ‘ah’, please.” The farmer did as he asked without hesitation, trying not to think about the fact that they had an oral fixation as the doctor put the flat wood stick into their mouth to push down against their tongue. He took a good look down their throat for a moment that felt like ages before removing the device and throwing it in the waste bin. The farmer sighed as quietly as they could, wishing that it had been those slender digits in their mouth instead of the wide wooden popsicle stick Harvey had used. Oh how the farmer spent many lonely nights fantasizing about those hands and what they could do to them if given the chance.

“I’m going to need to take a listen to your lungs,” Harvey stated, a hint of concern on his face as he looked at the farmer’s expression. They were present in the room, yet looked so lost in thought. He almost wanted to ask what was on their mind, but decided not to push it as they looked up at him and nodded. “I apologize if my hands are a bit cold, but I’ll need to slip one under your shirt to push the stethoscope against your skin.” The farmer nodded again and sat up a bit straighter as the doctor put on his stethoscope once again. One of those warm, beautiful hands slipped up under the back of the farmer’s shirt and they tried desperately to focus as Harvey told them to take deep breaths in and out. Surely by now their face was flushed, but he didn’t notice as he listened intently to his patient’s lungs, searching for any abnormalities in the sounds he heard. 

The farmer didn’t think they were _that_ touch starved, until Harvey removed his hand from their back and put it down the front of their shirt, being careful not to disturb their binder as he told them to breathe deeply once again. They felt like they could melt right then and there, desperately wanting to keep this check up professional but being unable to see Harvey as anything other than a long lost lover. Staring intently at the wall and trying to calm their aching mind, they were almost a little sad when the doctor removed his hand from inside their shirt and took off his stethoscope. Thankfully the blushing had died down as their gazes caught each other, and he looked rather concerned for them.

“Farmer..” He began to ask, “Are you.. Sure you’re alright? Your lungs are fine, but your pulse seems to be quite high.” The farmer had to desperately fight the urge to scream. They knew they had to lie their way out of this, but they didn’t want to spend another night kicking themself over a missed opportunity. 

“Well,” They swallowed and glanced around the room before looking back at Harvey, “There’s something that’s been bothering me, but quite frankly I’m a bit embarrassed to talk about it..” The good doctor nodded and pulled over the rolling stool that had been in the corner to sit on, thinking that being at eye level with his patient might help put them a little at ease.

Harvey bought them some time to come up with a lie, though he didn’t know it at the time as he said, “If it’s a medical concern then you’re safe telling me, I take patient confidentiality very seriously.” He smiled warmly as he spoke, eyes full of care and concern, and the farmer had thought of a plan.

“Well, Harvey, I’m worried that I might have a yeast infection, though I’m not entirely sure.” A boldfaced lie, though Harvey had no clue. They continued, “The nearest gynecologist is quite far and I don’t really have the means to travel right now.”

Harvey contemplated this and nodded, “If you’re comfortable enough I can check for you and prescribe some antibiotics if your concerns are valid.” The farmer sighed with relief; he bought the lie. Perfect.

“I’d really appreciate that, doctor.” They replied, and he stood up and opened a drawer to pull out a paper sheet for the farmer to cover themself with after they took off their pants and underwear. He handed it to the farmer and stepped out of the room, saying he would be back in a few minutes when they were ready.

The door closed, and the farmer knew they had to act quickly. They got up off of the exam table and began rooting around in the drawers as silently as possible, making quick work of finding what they were looking for. They took off their pants and underwear, bundling up the object inside and placing the bundle on the counter before sitting back down on the examination table and covering themself with the paper sheet. Not a moment too soon, as the doctor knocked on the door and asked if he could come in.

“Come in.” said the farmer, and he opened the door, carrying with him a pillow that also had a paper covering on it. He placed it at the head of the table and pulled out the stirrups from the foot of the bed.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” He said warmly as he walked over to the drawers, and the farmer did as he asked, laying back with their head resting on the pillow and their feet placed in their respected stirrups. He opened the drawer where the farmer had taken out the object and stood there, confused as he didn’t find what he was looking for.

"Oh dear, Farmer." He muttered while looking through each drawer of his office. "I seem to um... Have misplaced my speculum."

"Oh." Replied the farmer, unsure of what to say as he continued rummaging through the drawers and cabinets of his office. He gave up after a few minutes and sighed.

"That won't do.." He muttered to himself, going into one of the drawers he previously opened and pulling out a pair of latex gloves. "I'll have to use a different examination method. You don't have a latex allergy do you?" The farmer couldn't help but blush gently, quickly confirming that they didn't have a latex allergy as they realized what he was going to be doing instead of what previously was going to be a purely visual exam. The good doctor slipped his hand into one of the gloves, pulling it on over his slender fingers, not even wincing as it snapped into place. The sound made the farmer flinch, and they trembled ever so slightly, a combination of the brisk air of the office and the growing anticipation of feeling Harvey's touch in such a delicate area. He didn't seem to notice the creeping blush growing on their face as he put on the other glove. He sat down on the stool again and rolled over to the examination table.

"I'll be walking you through each step of the process," Harvey reassured the farmer, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all."

"Thank you," replied the farmer, sighing deeply as the doctor scooted in closer to the foot of the table. Just knowing the man they fantasized about on a daily basis was now between their legs was starting to make them wet- or had they been wet already? It was hard to say.

"I'm just going to take a peek under and spread the labia to see that everything's normal, okay?" He said calmly, and the farmer nodded before he lifted up the bottom of the sheet to peer between their legs.

The farmer felt his gloved fingertips gently touch their thighs, and he tenderly pulled their lips apart with his thumbs to get a better look. They bit their lip to avoid making any noises that would make him uncomfortable, but just knowing that he was seeing them, exposed on his examination table in all their glory, certainly had to have been making them wet. Did he notice that? Was he going to say anything? Moments passed, feeling like hours, every touch of this hands feeling electric to them and they bit their lip even harder as he gave a thorough examination.

"Everything looks normal so far, I’m not seeing any discharge yet." He assured them, breaking the silence as he lowered the sheet and sat up to see the farmer intensely biting their lip. The farmer quickly stopped as the two locked eyes with each other, though the teeth marks still showed in the tender skin and Harvey soon realized why the farmer had seemed so.. wet. A hot blush quickly spread across his face as he did the math. "I.. I um..." He stammered as they broke eye contact, unsure of how to respond now that he understood why they responded to his touch how they did.

"Oh Yoba, I wasn't, I mean I," the farmer sat up, trying to form a sentence that could defend their bodily response to Harvey's touch, but he interrupted them.

"D-Don't worry, that kind of reaction to a vaginal exam is normal!" He blurted out, clearly lying to try and rationalize their wetness as he turned away from them, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiping his brow before turning back to face the farmer. "I-I didn't exactly, um," He gulped, "F..Finish, however.."

"Oh.." The farmer exhaled softly, slightly relieved that he was going to be touching them again. "What, um.. What do you still need to do?" They asked. They knew what he still needed to do and they could hear their heart start to beat faster, almost worried that Harvey could hear the intense thumping as well.

He cleared his throat before answering, "I'll need to, erm.. Get a feel of the vaginal canal to check for any swelling, a common sign of a yeast infection." The farmer nodded, looking at the paper sheet covering them before looking back up at Harvey. He sighed softly, the bright red of his cheeks slowly reducing to a duller shade, before rolling his chair back between the farmer's legs.

"Just a single digit." He said quietly, locking eyes with them for a moment to read a - pleading? Is that what it is? - expression on their face. Almost like they wanted more than just one, but it only was there for a moment and they quickly resumed their poker face as they finally laid back down on the cold exam bed. The good doctor lifted up the paper gown once more, the slick juice clearly visible around the entrance to the vaginal canal. His finger pressed in between the slit slowly, and the farmer tried their hardest not to make a sound.

They wanted to cry out as the doctor's pointer finger pushed its way into their sheath, for they had fantasized about this scenario ever since meeting Harvey after moving into town. They quickly fell in love with the kind, slightly awkward doctor, making it a weekly venture to bring him pickled veggies and homemade wines, just to see his face light up as he accepted the gifts. And now, his pointer finger had gently found its way inside of them, feeling around the walls ever so tenderly. The moment they had fantasized about for months. But it was soon coming to an end, and they knew it, but they weren't sure what to do to try and make it last longer. Finally, after a silent examination, save for the faint, breathy pants of the farmer and the dull whir of the air conditioner, the doctor began to pull his hand away. The farmer, however, had other plans.

"Are you sure you have a yeast infection? Everything feels nor-" Harvey was interrupted by the farmer's swift actions. Covering their face with one hand to hide their embarrassment, they reached down with the other to tightly grip Harvey's wrist, forcing his hand to stay between their legs. He gasped at this, and though they couldn't see his face, the red blush had certainly returned.

"P-Please," they whined, letting out a breathy sigh and finally allowing themself to tremble ever so slightly. They peeked out from behind their fingers to see Harvey staring at them, wide eyed and dumbfounded. He originally had managed to convince himself that his patient being extra wet during their examination was normal, but now he understood why the farmer had been so aroused. They pulled his hand back between their legs and whimpered, forcing him to feel their clit throbbing against his warm hand. "Please.." Was all the farmer could manage to say as they removed their hand from their face. They grabbed the bottom of the sheet and pulled it up further than Harvey had to reveal their strong thighs, toned from all the laborious farm work and mining they did on a daily basis. They locked eyes and Harvey's gaze softened, the once shocked expression on his face turning to that of flushed concern.

"Are.. Are you sure, Farmer?" He asked sweetly, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. The farmer began to buck their hips, gently grinding against his hand as they nodded. They whimpered another soft please and bit their lip once more, loosening their grip on Harvey's wrist in hopes that he would take action.

"Well..." He swallowed hard. He knew how to use his hands, certainly, and thankfully Maru wasn't in the office that day, so he felt inclined to give in to the farmer's desires. "I-If you're certain." He said with a gentle smile, and the farmer grinned. They were finally getting the experience with Harvey they dreamed of, and they let go of his wrist to rest their hand at their side.

Harvey cleared his throat and stared down at the farmer's wet labia, gently spreading them apart with one hand while the other lightly teased their clitoris. The farmer gasped, panting and trembling as every nerve ending in the sensitive yet tiny area lit up with his touch. With the hand spreading the lips open, he began to circle the tip of his thumb around their clit and teased at the entrance of their vagina with two fingers of his other hand. His fingers traced the opening before he gently slid them inside, still focusing on rubbing the clit with his thumb. His hands worked their magic and the farmer's hands moved to grip the sides of the table, panting heavily as he quickly found their g-spot and began to rub it tenderly.

"M..More," they whined, breathily pleading, "I w-want more.." And the doctor complied, increasing the pressure he put on their g-spot and clitoris. He pumped his two fingers in and out of their soaked cunt while still keeping a steady pace with his thumb and they gasped, quietly sputtering out obscenities that the kind doctor wouldn't dare to ever repeat. They lifted a hand to their mouth to bite their pointer finger, legs trembling and hips bucking under the intense amount of pleasure the doctor's touch provided.

It was better than they could have dreamed of and their mind became a haze of ecstasy. Tears welled up in their eyes as they watched Harvey, and their gazes meet each other for a moment before Harvey, still slightly embarrassed to be tending to such a personal need of the farmer's, returned his focus back to his work. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, finger tips barely brushing against the farmer's cervix, eliciting a shaky moan from the farmer. He could feel the tension building in the vaginal walls and he knew they were close.

Applying slightly more pressure, he rubbed against the farmer's g-spot, when he felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head in further between the farmer's legs. He wanted to pull away, but their grip was strong, practically pushing his lips up against the farmer's privates. He glanced up to see the farmer, propped up on one elbow and panting heavily with tears forming in their eyes, their opposite arm outstretched towards his head. He figured out quickly what they wanted him to do, and they looked so cute that he couldn’t help but indulge them. The hand that had been toying with their clitoris simply spread the lips open and he went in with soft, tender kisses before he stuck out his tongue, licking from where his fingers were inserted into the farmer’s sheath up to the cluster of nerves near the top of the folds. His tongue danced in circles around it and the farmer began quietly shouting obscenities once more. They whimpered and shook, letting out a breathy and stifled moan of Harvey's name as the climax overtook them. Letting go of Harvey's chestnut locks, they collapsed back onto the exam table, still trembling and whimpering.

The doctor let his fingers sit there for a moment, slightly fascinated by the feeling of their muscles tightening and releasing repeatedly around his digits. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of them before he sat up, watching the farmer finish riding out the orgasm, twitching and panting heavily with their eyes closed, and realized he was softly panting himself. _They look so cute when they’re shaking like that_ , he thought. He pulled out his handkerchief with his not sticky hand and dabbed at his forehead while he examined the discharge on his other fingers. It was warm and slick, a translucent white, and part of him wanted to give it another taste test.

The farmer opened their eyes and looked up at Harvey to see him licking his fingers and they smirked and teased him, “G-Glad I could give you something else homemade other than pickles and wine.” He stopped immediately and took his finger out of his mouth, quickly taking off his gloves and turning away to throw them in the trash. The farmer laughed at this, and wiped the sweat off their forehead with the back of one of their hands. It was, in fact, delicious, almost better than the pickles and the wine the farmer had been supplying him with for weeks.

“Wh..What did you do with the speculum?” Harvey prodded, turning back to face the farmer, and they pointed at the bundle on the counter with a shit eating grin. He walked over and picked it up. Out fell the speculum, clattering onto the counter, and he turned back to face the farmer with a furrowed brow and a red face. He quite liked the farmer, though he didn’t necessarily appreciate being tricked into fingering them. But they were now so relaxed, with a smile on their face that he hadn’t seen before, and he knew he couldn’t be mad at them. He sighed and shook his head, the blush on his face turning to a gentle pink.

“Thank you, Harvey,” the farmer said as they sat up, averting their gaze to the floor, “Truth is.. I’d been thinking about that for months..” They looked up again to see Harvey’s face red once again, staring at them with a look of realization.

“I..” He swallowed hard, pulling his handkerchief out of his coat pocket for a third time to wipe his forehead. “I-I’m not sure what to say..”

“That’s okay.” The farmer replied, reaching out for the bundle of Harvey was still holding. He handed it to them and turned back to the speculum on the counter, staring at it for a minute and thinking about what he just learned before taking it and putting it back in the drawer where it belonged. He washed his hands then turned around to see the farmer was dressed once again, standing by the door and looking at him expectantly. He nodded and walked them out of the office in silence, back through the hallway and into the waiting room to see that they were thankfully still alone.

“It was um,” He said quietly, “Kind of fun.” He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile to the farmer.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who enjoyed myself..” Said the farmer, staring down at their feet briefly before looking back up to meet Harvey’s gaze, “I’m sorry I tricked you. I just..” Their voice trailed off and Harvey nodded.

“It’s okay,” Harvey replied.

“So um..”

“Hm?”

“Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention I'll probably write another chapter. I think I have a doctor fetish now...


End file.
